Institute San Diego School
by Hypnos Black
Summary: Fic modificada. Começou com uma ideia que é posta em pratica. Alguém agiu sem pensar e agora todos estão comprometidos. Ate que ponto uma pessoa pode chegar para atingir seu objetivo? Quem descubrirá o autor da façanha? Descubra! Varios casais
1. Chapter 1

A Invasão

Eram onze horas da noite quando uma sombra negra pulou os portões do colégio. Com o auxilio de seu spray, descobriu onde havia raios infravermelhos, tendo todo o cuidado para não acionar nenhum dos alarmes. Ficou muito contente ao ver que os dois seguranças dormiam.

Caminhava lentamente e ofegante pelos corredores da escola.

Precisava chegar o mais rápido que pudesse a sala dos professores.

A escola a noite era completamente assustadora, a única luz que havia nos corredores era luz da lua que estava quase totalmente encoberta por pesadas nuvens, que ameaçavam a qualquer momento uma forte chuva, mas apesar das dificuldades, a pessoa estava determinada, tinha chegado ate ali e nada iria detê-la de completar o que viera fazer.

Chegou à sala dos professores. Ate ali tudo tinha dado certo.

"_13!14! Merda ta tão está o armário 24?"_

A ansiedade tomava conta de suas ações, dificultando ainda mais a procura pelo seu alvo certo.

"_16!_ Porcaria onde está esse armário?"

O nervosismo veio logo a seguir. Respirou fundo, hesitando, parecia refletir. Podia desistir se quisesse.

"_Não preciso provar isso a ele!"_

Respirou ainda mais fundo para se acalmar fechando os olhos.

Sentia a respiração se suavizar, seu coração desacelerar, voltando a se concentrar na procura pelo armário. Enquanto procurava, voltava a pensar em algumas situações que vivera parecida com essa. O que lhe aconteceu depois? Fora humilhado, recebera castigos, fora comparado com outros, as pessoas passaram a olhá-la com desconfiança.

"_Se eu abrir os olhos e não encontrar o armário certo, vou embora!"_

Abriu lentamente os olhos e por uma ironia do destino lá estava a sua frente o armário número 24.

Um estrondo invadiu a sala. A sombra olhou para a janela e viu uma das mais fortes chuvas de sua vida bater sobre a cobertura de vidro do recinto.

Recompondo-se da distração a sombra foi ate o armário, tocando com suas luvas de couro o cadeado que o trancava. Já esperava por isso e estava preparado. Tirou do bolso de sua jaqueta uma chave de fenda, usando-a para abri-lo. Com a outra mão guardou o cadeado quebrado em seu outro bolso.

Abriu o armário, com uma sensação de missão cumprida. Mas para seu horror, naquele instante uma sirene muito alta começou a tocar. Em pânico olhou para dentro do armário e para seu desespero encontrou não um, mas quatro pacotes pardos.

"_Merda! Preciso sair daqui, rápido!"_

Sem pensar agarrou todos os pacotes e começou a correr em disparada para fora da sala.

O alarme havia acordado os seguranças, que saltaram de pé imediatamente a procura do invasor.

Os corredores pareciam infinitos e a sombra estava com pressa. Na velocidade em que estava e com a cabeça pensando em uma estratégia para fugir dali em segurança acabou escorregando no piso levemente molhado de chuva, estatelando-se com toda a força na estante onde ficavam os troféus, estraçalhando o vidro que os protegia.

Amaldiçoou-se a si mesmo por ter sido tão descuidado. Cedo demais ouviu passos vindo em sua direção.

"_Não posso deixar que me peguem aqui! Se me pegarem estarei perdido!"_

Levantou-se rapidamente, afastando-se daquele corredor bem a tempo que os vigias passavam por ali, procurando-o.

- O barulho veio daqui. – disse um deles

- Vamos subir mais um andar. Anda por aqui.

Os vigias se afastaram e a sombra respirou aliviada correndo velozmente em direção a alguma saída. Tinha que haver uma saída por ali, qualquer uma.

A sorte parecia lhe favorecer. Estava no pátio do colégio. A chuva caia com toda a força, encharcando-lhe. Agora só precisava sair do colégio, mas como se as luzes tinham sido todas acessas depois do alarme ter disparado?

Era agora ou nunca. Precisava já achar um jeito de escapar. Seus olhos nunca se movimentaram tão rápidos quanto agora.

Na busca por uma alternativa seus olhos encontraram uma varinha de salto em altura, encostada a um canto junto com um monte de bolas. Novamente ouviu passos vindo em sua direção.

"_É agora ou nunca!"_

Sem pensar, correu em disparada para varinha. Jogou os envelopes para o outro lado do murro e usou o instrumento para tomar o impulso necessário.

Subiu o suficiente para se agarrar na alta parede de concreto. Com as últimas forças que lhe restavam subiu no muro e tentou não olhar para baixo. _"Provavelmente as provas estão todas molhadas. Mais da metade do plano já deu certo."_Como se estivesse para mergulhar em uma grande cachoeira pulou do muro sem saber o que lhe aguardava.

A queda foi terrível. Todo doído levantou-se rapidamente, sentido os braços latejarem intensamente. Enquanto procurava ver se não havia algum osso fora do lugar, lembrou-se do que viera fazer ali.

"_Cadê os pacotes? Não posso perdê-los. Quase me quebrei por isso!"_

Começou a andar pela calçada, em alerta. Não demorou muito para ver três pacotes, juntos, nadando numa poça de água.

"_Onde está o quarto?"_Repetia várias vezes enquanto mantinha o seu rosto colado no chão. Já estava quase se entregando e torcendo para aquele envelope não conter as provas da sua turma, quando foi encontrá-lo quase entrando em um bueiro.

Atirou-se no chão e o pegou com toda a sua força. Maravilha agora estava realmente quebrado depois disso, mas agora não era hora de se preocupar com isso.

Estava em segurança, Levantou-se limpando as roupas com um sorriso de lado. Sua reputação estava a salvo, missão concluída.

Olhou em volta, para se certificar que a barra estava limpa. Ninguém a vista. Certificando-se disso saiu correndo em direção a sua casa.


	2. Primeiro dia parte I

1. Primeiro dia, primeiras impressões, Parte I

Parte inferior do formulário

**Primeiro dia, um mês antes do crime**

Sete horas da manhã e a escola já estava um verdadeiro caos. Eram alunos correndo para todos os lados, tentando achar no meio daquela confusão suas salas de aula. Konoha Institute era o melhor colégio da região, famoso por ser considerado um dos melhores centros educacionais do mundo. Por esse motivo, o colégio estava cheio de alunos estrangeiros que após uma rigorosa seleção haviam conquistado as poucas bolsas que o Instituto oferecia.

Kiba chegou ao pátio principal e olhou para toda aquela confusão, atônito. Como ele iria achar sua sala com todas aquelas pessoas correndo e gritando de um lado para o outro? O rapaz andava devagar, olhando distraído para todos os lados, quando, sem querer, trombou no rapaz com a aparência mais estranha que ele já vira na vida.

- Foi mal, eu estava distraído – diz Kiba tentando ver em quem esbarrara, mas sem sucesso, já que o desconhecido estava coberto com um capuz e usava óculos escuros.

- Sem problemas. – tranqüilizou o rapaz calmamente.

- Sou Inuzuka Kiba, sou novo aqui e estou no terceiro ano... Quem é você? Também é novo aqui? Em que ano está? Será que estamos na mesma classe? – Kiba bombardeava o garoto com uma pergunta atrás da outra, sorridente.

- Não é muito educado fazer tantas perguntas a uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer. – comentou o rapaz ajeitando os óculos.

O sorriso de Kiba vacilou e ele encarou o garoto a sua frente, intrigado. Será que ele estava tirando com sua cara? Porém, antes de mais questionamentos de Kiba o rapaz estendeu a mão.

- Aburame Shino. – os dois se cumprimentaram – Também estou no terceiro ano e também sou novo aqui. Será que estamos na mesma classe?

Kiba olhava para todos os lados sem conseguir se orientar.

- Acho melhor você olhar, Shino. Está mais perto do mural de avisos.

Shino concordou com um maneio de cabeça e misturou-se com a multidão, mas poucos segundos depois já estava de volta.

- Têm duas classes, o terceiro A e o B. Nós dois estamos no A, agora só falta achar essa sala.

Kiba concordou e os dois puseram-se a andar, distanciando-se da maré de alunos, à procura da sala do terceiro A. Eles acreditaram que estavam livres da confusão, mas ao chegarem a um dos corredores do prédio principal, surgiu alguém correndo em disparada na direção contrária a deles e se chocou violentamente com Kiba.

- Ai caralho! Olha por onde anda, porra. – Reclamou raivosamente um rapaz de cabelos platinados.

- Olha você, idiota! – Kiba retrucou na hora. – Correndo que nem louco por ai.

- Ah, vai se fuder, babaca. Eu estou procurando minha sala. – o rapaz se levantou em um salto e voltou a correr em disparada.

- Esse ai fugiu do manicômio. – comentou Shino sem se alterar – Anda, vamos subir.

Kiba sorriu enquanto pensava em como Shino deveria ser calmo para manter a expressão inalterada diante de um maluco feito aquele loiro. O Inuzuka podia sentir que os dois poderiam ser grandes amigos no futuro.  
Finalmente, depois de muita procura, acharam a sala no segundo andar. Kiba estava sentindo na pele a diferença entre o clima americano e o de seu país, não estava acostumado a tanto calor, mas Shino não parecia se incomodar.

- Você é de onde, Shino?

O moreno ia responder quando, para o desespero de Kiba, o garoto que havia trombado com ele entrou berrando na sala acompanhado de um loiro.

- Aqui é o terceiro A? Vamos agitar essa merda galeraaaaaaaaaa!

- É nois, yeah – o loiro ajudava na bagunça, berrando e brincando sem se importar com as caras de desagrado dos futuros colegas de classe. Na verdade eles nem tinham notado a presença de Kiba e Shino, mas assim que os viu o garoto de cabelos platinados traçou uma reta até eles.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Essa é minha sala. – respondeu Kiba com desdém – E o que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que aqui só tivessem pessoas do terceiro e não do hospício.

- HUAHUAHUA! - Ele riu cínico. - Porra, além de tudo o cara é piadista. Talvez a gente se dê bem.

- Larga de ser chato, un. – Reclama o loiro – Eu sou Deidara e o boca-suja aqui é o Hidan, e vocês?

- Eu sou Kiba e ele é o Shino.

- Ei, Shino! – começou Hidan sorrindo maroto – Porque você anda com o corpo todo coberto? É pra esconder a feiúra? Porque, olha, não tá funcionando.

Deidara gargalhava com a pergunta do colega, na verdade até Kiba fazia um esforço tremendo pra não rir do comentário.

- Boa Hidan! Essa foi muito boa, yeah! – Deidara tinha adorado a piada.

- Melhor andar assim do que ter essa cara de retardado ou parecer uma Barbie. – comentou Shino sem levantar a voz.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Kiba cair na gargalhada, enquanto Hidan e Deidara amarraram a cara para o moreno. Eles iam responder, mas foram distraídos pela entrada de um rapaz de cabelos negros azulados que parecia muito agitado. Usava umas roupas estranhas que com certeza não eram o uniforme escolar, fazendo Deidara, Kiba e Hidan rolarem de rir.

- Aqui é o terceiro A? – perguntou ofegante.

- Sim. – respondeu o Aburame, o único que havia ficado sério entre os quatro.

- A aula já acabou? To muito atrasado?

Hidan, Deidara e Kiba estavam roxos de tanto que riam, mas Shino não mudou sua postura séria.

- A aula não começou ainda.

- Como não começou? – questionou o garoto preocupado – No meu relógio já são 9:15. O horário americano é tão diferente assim?

- São apenas 7:15. – informa Shino consultando o relógio.

- Esse é o uniforme alternativo da escola, un? – perguntou Deidara incapaz de manter a cara séria.

O rapaz olha pra si mesmo e frita de vergonha. Com a pressa, ele mal notou que suas roupas estavam do avesso.

- Maldito, Itachi! Vou matá-lo. – rosnou o moreno com uma aura assassina em torno de si.

- Ei, calma, quem é Itachi? – perguntou Kiba entre as risadas.

Mas o garoto saiu correndo sem nem ao menos responder à pergunta. Infelizmente não houve tempo para mais conversa com a chegada do resto da classe. Shikamaru, um moreno com cara de tédio e algumas garotas. O sinal bateu segundos depois, indicando o começo da aula.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CONTINUA


End file.
